Paging Doc Axel
by Ldrmas
Summary: My Akuroku day fic. Sadly no akuroku shows until chap 4. Nam pregnant, Sora sorry, Roxas pissed, Axe falling head over heals, Reno wanting to kill someone, Kairi crying and all because of a one night mistake. What else could possibly happen? Please R&R XD
1. Chapter 1

Hello Peoples!

My AKUROKU Day fic! Sadly you won't starting to see akuroku until the fourth chapter, which I will also put up today but this is will be eventually Akuroku. It's based off House MD, Axel being like House. Anyway I hope you enjoy and realize that I owe nothing but the plot. Have a good day.

HAPPY AKUROKU and TRIO DAY! (trio being Roxas Axel and Demyx day = 13/08/09 for those are confused ;D)

* * *

Paging Doc Axe

Chapter I - HOW!?

"Nam, it's okay, we're going to be out of here soon." Roxas smiled to his sister as he fled her hand, stroking it slowly. His sister sitting right next to him on the bed at the hospital. Her blonde hair shined in the light but it wasn't as if his hair didn't.

In fact his hair glowed even more beautifully than Nam's, or Namine's to be exact. She gave him another smile but he couldn't ignore that he felt a shiver going through her. She had been having weird eating habits lately and a small cold had been hanging on her for at least three weeks.

And Rox being the big protective eighteen year old brother that he was, he was going to make sure that his seventeen year old sister was as healthy as ever.

Namine suddenly jumped as the door opened up and a tall blonde walked in. His blue eyes scanned over both of their faces before sitting down on those little stool things that can role all the way around the room.

"Hi, I'm Doc. Cloud, and no I'm not fluffy in any way." The blonde said with a straight face and Namine couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter, as for Rox he just sighed. He was used to getting made fun of for his name, he could only imagine for this guy.

"So what's wrong?" Rox just wanted to get this over with and go home. Namine sent him a small frown but then looked back to the doctor.

"Well, I'm not really the doctor you should see for the next nine months."

"Wait, what?" Roxas growled, Namine hissing as Roxas tightened his grip on her hand. Cloud sighed as he removed the blonde girl's hand from the angry boy. He then patted her hair and smiled again.

"Yes you are pregnant."

"HOW!?" Roxas screamed as he first glared at Cloud before turning it on Namine!

"Um…Namine,…" The girl turned to him after flinching away from her brother.

"…I'm going to go write out the address of the doctor that I'm going to recommend you to for the rest of your pregnancy, he's a good friend of mine and will be able to be for you through the whole thing. So I'll be right back." Cloud nodded slightly as he got up and walked out of the room, leaving Namine to fend for herself.

"Ho-wha-wher-WHEN!?" Namine jumped from the table and ran to the other side of the room. The more room between her brother and herself was a really good idea to her right now. But Roxas didn't really like the idea for he stormed right over to the cowering girl.

"Who was it, Namine?" Roxas practically roared as he trapped his baby sister against the wall. She burst out into tears and hid her face.

"Knock Knock." Cloud came in holding a sheet of paper for his patient. He quickly came closer and closed the door, his face didn't show it but he was ready to drag Roxas away if ready. Cloud was one of those doctors that got really protective of his patients and seeing Namine in tears didn't really make him very happy.

Roxas slowly backed away, still glaring at his sibling before sighing and running a hand through his hair. Cloud walked a little closer and smiled at Namine, passing her the paper and a tissue. She quickly wipped away at her eyes and she glazed over the paper.

"Doc. Axel Sinclair?" She asked as her blue eyes shot up to meet the doctors.

"Yes, he's the best delivery person I know and is a great people person." The tallest one smiled before looking over at Roxas and giving a small frown as the younger one was just pacing.

"Namine, why don't you go check out, I want to talk to brother for a sec." Namine nodded, held the paper close to her chest and walked out of the room. Cloud turned to where Roxas was pacing and sighed.

"You're not going to hit her are you?" Rox snapped to him and glared like a killer. He stomped up to Cloud and looked right into his eyes. Cloud smirked within, this kid amused him.

"I might be angry but I would **never** hit my sister."

"Good cause for a second there I thought that maybe I should offer her some hotels she could stay in." Roxas growled at him again before storming out of the room and walked up to his sister who was waiting for him.

She slowly took his hand and they slowly walked out of the hospital to their car. Once Namine was strapped in Roxas got in and slammed the door shut, making Nam burst into tears all over again. Roxas sighed, running a hand through his hair before looking over at her.

He then reached over and hugged her. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She hollowed as the tears just kept coming and her body shook with the sobs. Roxas sighed again before hugging her tighter and nodded slightly, okay so he had been a jerk.

"It-It's okay." He whispered and he nodded again at his own words. It was okay. It wasn't the end of the world. And even though he really didn't like it, it was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry." She repeated as she slowly pulled away and gazed up at her brother, who now smiled and ran his thumbs over her cheeks.

"It's okay…" He also repeated yet with more confidence this time.

"…I-I just want to know who,… please?"

Namine let a few more tears to roll down her face and she gazed up at the ceiling of the car before looking at Roxas again.

"His-His name is Sora."

-

"Sora! Sora I'm home." Kairi called as she threw down her bags and entered the apartment. She smirked as she closed the door behind her and threw her keys on the counter. After travling all the way across the world for school, she was finally ale to come home and the first thing she was going to do was kiss her boyfriend and then take a hot baht.

A brunette only a little taller than her came out of the bedroom, crying slightly.

"K-Kairi, I-I think I've done something really wrong…"

-

TBC...

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review. And I'm going to say it again, happy akuroku day! XD  
~Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I thought I might as well put up chapter II and if you guys want more chappies you can check out my deviantart account heheh XD HAD!!!

* * *

Paging Doc Axel

Chapter II - Who!?

Roxas sighed as he set a steaming hot cup of coco in front of Nam before taking a seat across from her. They had just gotten home and even though Namine said she was going to go take a shower, Rox lead her to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. She wasn't getting away that easily. Namine sniffled as she looked at her muddy reflection in the cup before sighing as well. She really didn't want to go through this right now.

"You know what I want to know…" Roxas started off as he had just taken a long sip. Nam nodded slowly before looking down at the ground then back to the table.

"Na-"

"It was the weekend two weeks before you came home." Rox stared for a moment before nodding, allowing her to go on.

"I-I just went to one party. I had heard about it and went. I…I only had two drinks. That's it, I swear, but I guess I'm an easy drunk cause I could barely see in front of me. I didn't know what to do so I just decided to go home, it was boring their anyway." Namine paused as she sipped on her hot coco before looking at Rox.

"I was to the door and then this guy about ten feet tall, I'm not kidding he was so huge. He-he placed his hand on my shoulder and started flirting with me. Like really flirting with me, saying all this crude stuff and some of it was slurred so I figured he was drunk. I knew I had to get away from him. He was about to put his other hand on me when Sora came."

Roxas leaned a little closer at this. He didn't care about Namine was doing, he was only concerned about the person about the person who had got his sister pregnant.

"After he told the guy to back off, of course the guy didn't because Sora is a shrimp and so the guy laughed at him and tried at me again, but Sora literally beat the guts out of the guy. I was shocked to the core and I don't believe I was able to think again until I realized that Sora had brought me to a small café down the road. He had bought us some coffee and told me his name. I listen to him and thanked him, he saved me from that guy, I wanted to be grateful."

"Where you so grateful that you had sex with him?" Roxas asked calmly but Nam flinched as she could hear the either disappointment or anger in his voice.

"I wasn't at first and I'm sure he wasn't. He defiantly didn't seem like the person. In fact, he reminded me of you a lot. I felt safe around him, like I feel safe around you. He was just like a happier version of you. Well, anyway, he took me home but one thing led to another and…."

Namine trailed off and glanced to Rox's eyes, seeming to see if she could stop there but it looked as if the answer was no.

"…so we woke up together and realized what we did. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the look on his face that I told him my brother would kill him. But we just decided that it was nothing. He told me he had a girlfriend and I understood. So we just wanted to forget about this and went our separate ways." Namine sighed and the older of the blondes knew this wasn't the end.

"But?"

"But we meet in the grocery store the next week and of course it was awkward but he just asked me how I was. I told him I was fine and giggled slightly cause I wanted to ease the mood. Only a few days before that had I started eating funny and so my cart was filled with really strange stuff and he asked about it. I told him about the eating and that even though I was eating different stuff I didn't understand why I was gaining a little weight. I should have realized then but didn't yet he did for he just ran off. He also hasn't called me since, we have each others phone numbers cause a few days after we had the thing he kept calling me asking if I was alright, I think he was afraid if he did something to me."

Namine finally sighed and downed the rest of her coco.

Rox nodded but sighed, taking only two more sips of his drink which was starting to get on the cold side. Well, so it was just a big mistake, but now they couldn't avoid the living being that resided in the smaller blonde.

Roxas sighed once more before pulling out his phone and sliding it over to his sister, who gazed up at him in confusion.

"Call him."

Namine's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"I can't. I can't just…"

"Namine, he basically somewhat knows and since he is the father he deserves the full truth. We also need to decided what we're going to do with the baby so to do that I want to talk to him and he needs to be here, to get him over here you need to call him. So…" Roxas gestured the phone again and Nam looked scared for a moment before nodding.

She dialed the number and brought the phone to her ear, hoping that only Sora would pick up.

-

Kairi sighed as she waited on the couch for Sora, who was currently in the shower. He had came up to her crying and absolutely no one can understand a crying Sora so she sent him into the shower to calm down. She sat there, wondering in the world what was going on.

Well until Sora's phone rang. Kairi got up to answer it, guessing it was Riku or Tidus and would just tell them to call back later.

"Hello."

There was a small pause and a gasp. Kairi looked at the phone for a sec before bringing it back to her ear.

"Hello." She repeated, and listened again. There was another short pause before…

"Um…hello…" That was defiantly not Tidus's nor Riku's voice. That was a girl's voice. What the hell?

"Yes, who is this?" She asked quickly before making her way back to the couch and sat down. What was going on? Why was another girl calling Sora's number?

"Umm…I'm sorry, but is Sora there, I just really need to speak to him…"

Kairi now glared at the phone, or more to the person who was speaking. She was getting angry.

"Sora is in the shower at the moment. But you did not answer my question, who are you?"

-

Namine flinched at the voice on the other side of the phone. She could guess who this was. Sora's girlfriend. Roxas had noticed Namine before glaring slightly.

"Nam, who is it?" He asked but Namine didn't answer him so he stuck out his hand. She looked up at him, slightly in confusion.

"Let me talk to them."

-

"Hello." Kairi literally jumped off the couch and her face was in a permanent glare.

"NOW WHO ARE YOU?" She screamed as she began to pace around the living room. What the F was going on?

"My name is Roxas, the girl you just talked to is my little sister Namine. We're calling to see if Sora is there."

Kairi now sighed and slowed her pace. Okay, at least she got a name now.

"Well Sora is in the shower right now, why are you wishing to speak to him?"

"Because I want to have a meeting with the man who got my sister pregnant." The voice reply with a small hint of anger but Kairi had ignored it. In fact she had barely heard anything other than that sentence, which was now repeating in her head and she dropped the phone.

TBC...

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Please review!  
~Bye XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, I'm just a lowly fan who loves the characters. But I do own the plot. The rights to the plot and writing.  
Summery: It's just a lot of stuff going on that it's fun to figure out on your own XD

And I'm terribly sorry that this is really taking me long to upload this! So So sorry, please don't fire at me.

* * *

Paging Doc Axel

**Chapter III**

-

The water turned on in the sink and fell onto the cold metal before running down the drain. What went down with it was many and many bubbles as two hands rubbed together, letting the soapy stuff clean away any germs.

The guy sighed as he continued to wash his hand. After delivering his sixteenth baby today of course he was tired. He shook his head a little at how many babies he had to go, why doesn't anyone use condoms now a days.

"Hey, Axe."

The man at the sink turned slightly to look over his shoulder, his red hair moving with his head. There was a medium size co worker at the door of the room.

"Hmm…"

"Cloud just called you, saying that he has a patient for you." This made the guy at the sink smile, nodding that he understood before turning back around and washing his hands quicker. He hadn't had a patient in a long time.

Patients meant for nine months he won't have to deliver anything. Sweetness!

-

Sora sighed as he was making his way to Namine's house. Yes Kairi had kicked him out and yes he had recalled Namine.

He seriously didn't have anything else to do after what happened.

_Kairi ran straight to the bathroom and threw open the curtian. Sora didn't even have time to protest before Kairi began to scream._

_"HOW COULD YOU!? How could you get a girl pregnant while I was gone!?"_

_Sora stared at her before beginning to stutter, desperate for words to come out of his mouth to aid in his defense._

_"K-Kairi I-I-I can explai-"_

_"A girl and her brother called saying you got her pregnant! Pregnant, Sora! How do you - GET OUT! GET OUT!? I can't believe you did this! GET OUT!!??" With that tears were already pouring from Kairi's face and Sora knew now that no matter what he wouldn't be staying._

_So he jumped out of the shower, soap still covering his body. Grabbed the clothes that were in the bathroom, grabbed his phone and ran out the door. What was worse was that when he was out on the porch, naked as the day he was born, a bunch of girls were right below the stairs._

_They took one look at him before bursting in laughter and Sora just ran. He had ran for about three blocks before getting back into his clothes and sat on the curb. He then couldn't help but cry silently._

After that little scene, he had called Namine back and she had asked him to come over. Well he agreed and was now nearly there. He would have to ask if he could sleep there tonight for he defiantly wouldn't be sleeping in his and Kairi's apartment tonight, not like it was any longer his apartment.

-

The redhaired girl wept as she had buried her head so deep in the pillows, that she would suffocate if she went any further.

How could have this happened?

_'Why did Sora do this? What did I do to make him do something like this?'_

Kairi cried harder as she knew this wasn't her fault. Sora had done this all on his own, but for some reason that truth was even worst than thinking that it was her fault. She wanted comfort and needed it now. She sniffled loudly as she reached for her cell and brought it close to her pillow fortress.

She pressed the speed dial and the speaker button before trying to calm her voice.

"Hello, yo." A smooth answered after the second ring, making the girl smile slightly.

"Re-R-R-Reno…Reno I-I …." That was all Kairi could get out before she burst out in tears again and buried her head. She couldn't talk, only cry, this was too much of a shock.

"K-Kairi! What's wrong? What happened? Kairi, you gotta talk to me, what happened?"

"R-R-R-Reno…help…p-please….Reno!….ah-"

"Kairi, all right, calm down. I'm on my way. I'll be right there, yo." She could hear Reno hanging up and sighed slightly into the pillow before her sobs started all over again. But she did feel better. Her brother was coming, now if only her two cousins could join her.

To Be continued.....

* * *

Oh man! I'm so so so sorry this took like forever to update! I swear my life is in the fast lane right now. I got so much to do and yet I'm so f-ing lazy that I don't get anything done except my school work and that's to make sure that my parents don't get upset with me.  
Anyway I am again sorry and I really hope you all enjoy this! sorry that there isn't much AkuRoku but it will come, and we finally get Reno.  
Can anyone guess who is Kairi's cousins are? hehehe  
I bet you can all guess one but the other one is one you'll never get haha. Anyway please review and enjoy!  
~Bye, until next time and I hoped you all had a great three day weekend, if you had one!


End file.
